Досье на атташе На'Тот
by natoth
Summary: 2258 год. Посол Г'Кар наводит справки о своем новом атташе, слишком уж много подозрений она у него вызывает... Персонажи: Г'Кар, Ша'Тот (отец На'Тот). Хедканон автора. Действие происходит сразу после событий эпизода "Парламент мечты" (1 сезон).


**Досье на атташе На'Тот**

* * *

Посол Г'Кар поставил пустой бокал на стол, а потом осторожно повернулся всем телом, стараясь не тревожить ушибленный бок. Что бы там ни говорила На'Тот о том, что она старалась бить осторожно и в основном по болегенераторам, ему было больно. И даже выпитое виски это не приглушило.

Прижав ладонь к ребрам, он осторожно поднялся, намереваясь пойти в спальню. Комната слегка раскачивалась перед глазами: напиток землян оказался очень крепким.

Г'Кар медленно и плавно расстегнул мундир, размышляя о событиях этого дня. Все обошлось очень удачно. Ту'Пари скоро получит свое возмездие, а коварные планы Ду'Рога не сбылись. И новая помощница достойно выдержала проверку.

Он надеялся, что поступил верно, отменив свое требование об ее отстранении с должности. На'Тот проявила себя сообразительной и исполнительной помощницей. Кто знает, может в этот раз ему действительно повезло с атташе?

Хотя… Г'Кар чуть скривился, вспомнив ее досье и рекомендательные письма, которые к нему прилагались. Некоторые детали продолжали его беспокоить. Например то, что рекомендации исходили от советника Ли'Дака, его давнего недруга и ярого сторонника покойного Ду'Рога. И то, что ее отцом был советник Ша'Тот, который, как Г'Кар знал, до сих пор был с Ли'Даком в приятельских отношениях.

– _Щрок_! – проворчал посол, пытаясь выпутаться из мундира. Бок будто обожгло огнем. Он надеялся, что это просто ушиб, а не сломанное ребро. Только переломов ему не хватало!

Выпитое виски повлияло на его координацию, и Г'Кар еще несколько раз ругнулся, пока раздевался.

«Не стоит расслабляться слишком рано, – подумал он, опускаясь на кровать, – придется за ней еще какое-то время понаблюдать. Как говорят земляне, береженого бог бережет».

Может быть, за ужином, на который он ее пригласил, На'Тот почувствует себя более свободно… и выдаст себя? Если, конечно, у нее есть еще какой-то злой умысел…

Г'Кар собирался лечь спать, тем более время уже было позднее, но тут зазвонил аппарат Stellarcom, заставив его вздрогнуть.

Ворча, он открыл канал связи, понимая, что звонок может быть важным. Тем более, исходил он с Нарна.

Лицо, появившееся на экране, заставило его вздрогнуть снова.

– Советник Ша'Тот?! – в изумлении произнес Г'Кар, отчаянно стараясь скрыть свое удивление.

– Посол Г'Кар, – вежливо произнес мужчина на экране. На его красивом строгом лице появилась скупая холодная улыбка. – Прошу прощения за то, что позвонил в столь позднее время.

– Надеюсь, повод для этого важный, – хрипло ответил Г'Кар, надменно выпрямившись. Бок снова кольнуло. – У вас для меня какое-то сообщение от Кха'Ри?

Советник скривил губы, продолжая улыбаться.

– Нет, посол, я звоню по личному вопросу.

– Что ж… спрашивайте, – сказал Г'Кар сквозь зубы.

* * *

Сколько же лет они не разговаривали? Двадцать? Или больше?

Сейчас, когда разум все еще туманил алкоголь, Г'Кар не мог вспомнить это точно. Все, что он знал – будь его воля, он бы с удовольствием не общался с советником Ша'Тотом еще лет двадцать. Видимо, некоторые вещи никогда не забыть и не простить.

Г'Кар прикрыл глаза на мгновение, не желая видеть это лицо. Не желая будить воспоминания, причинявшие ему боль, вызывавшие бессильную ярость и неистовое желание убить его. Да, конечно, формально Ша'Тот не убивал тех несчастных женщин, детей и раненых, что пострадали при газовой атаке центавриан. Но Г'Кар знал, что он виноват. Хотя бы тем, что не покончил с собой в том проклятом бою во Дворце Кха'Ри, когда оказался запертым в той комнате. Хотя он, Г'Кар, просил его об этом. Просил, предупреждал, умолял. Ведь любой воин Сопротивления знал, что попасть в плен к центаврианам живым – хуже смерти. И Ша'Тот это тоже знал. Но почему-то остался в живых. И центаврианские телепаты вытащили из него всю информацию об их базе и ее координаты. Нет-нет, этот ублюдок, так спокойно улыбавшийся ему с экрана, был виноват в той бойне! Он, и никто другой, виноват в том, что те дети, старики, раненые и мужчины, кормившие младенцев, задохнулись, оказавшись в газовом аду! Трус Ша'Тот убил их всех, в том числе и его дорогую Джи'Тан, а сам жив до сих пор!

Г'Кар оскалился, помотав головой. Святой Г'Кван, а он-то думал, что это уже осталось в прошлом! Он уже не мог вспомнить лица своей любовницы, хотя периодически пытался. Но боль от ее потери была все так же остра…

Конечно, он пытался отомстить. И не он один. Ша'Тот-предатель не имел права жить, в то время как столько невинных душ были мертвы!

Г'Кар жалел, что не смог сделать это сразу после того памятного штурма. Тогда он был тяжело ранен и слишком слаб, чтобы мстить. Он и о смерти Джи'Тан и остальных узнал лишь несколько дней спустя, когда пришел в сознание.

И, как только смог вставать с постели, отправился на поиски Ша'Тота-убийцы, Ша'Тота-предателя, Ша'Тота–центаврианского прихвостня. Так его тогда все называли. По каким-то причинам его не казнили, лишь приговорили к изгнанию из города. Кто-то из Кха'Ри все еще считал этого ублюдка героем войны.

Г'Кар помнил, что разыскал его дом быстро, помнил, как вошел туда, готовый броситься на этого трусливого мерзавца, заставить его заплатить за все… О, ему тогда хотелось убивать его медленно и мучительно, чтобы Ша'Тот почувствовал то, что пережили его бедные жертвы, которых он предал, почувствовал то, что пережила, умирая, бедная Джи'Тан… Если верить тому, что говорили про этот газ, смерть от него была нелегкой…

Ша'Тот не стал от него прятаться. Дальше Г'Кар помнил все смутно, видимо, сознание его тогда помутилось от ярости. Помнил только, что выкрикивал, что хочет, чтобы Ша'Тот сдох. И все повторял: «Почему ты еще жив, трус?! Почему ты до сих пор жив?!»

Ша'Тот ответил ему очень спокойно. Этот мерзавец всегда вел себя спокойно. И это особенно бесило Г'Кара.

«Я готов заплатить за свое преступление. Но не здесь. _Не при ней_ ».

Г'Кар не сразу понял, о чем говорил Ша'Тот. Но потом, услышав голос за спиной, развернулся и увидел очень худую женщину, больше похожую на ребенка – такой маленькой и хрупкой она была. Она стояла в дверях, еле держась на ногах, Г'Кар заметил блеск трубок от дыхательной маски на ее лице.

«Что… происходит?» – прошептала она. Г'Кар понял, чуть смутившись, что она не может говорить громче. Глаза женщины испуганно расширились.

«Все в порядке, Ке'Сад, – ответил Ша'Тот очень ровным голосом. – Просто мы с другом Г'Каром давно не виделись, вот и раскричались от избытка чувств».

Они ушли в другую комнату, оставив ее одну.

Ша'Тот взял его под локоть и сжал так сильно, что стало больно.

«Ей нельзя волноваться, это может ее убить, – процедил он сквозь зубы очень тихо, на ухо Г'Кару. – Надеюсь, ты это поймешь и перестанешь орать».

«Ке'Сад…» – повторил Г'Кар оторопело.

«Моя жена, – ответил Ша'Тот. – Она – одна из тех, кто выжил после той атаки. И она очень больна, Г'Кар. Если меня не станет, некому будет о ней позаботиться. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты можешь отомстить мне за то, что случилось с нашей базой, и я готов платить по счетам. Но сейчас не могу позволить тебе убить меня. И буду отчаянно защищать свою жизнь. Учитывая, в каком ты плачевном состоянии, продержишься ты недолго».

Тут он был прав, Г'Кар чувствовал, что если Ша'Тот продолжит сжимать его руку так сильно дальше, он просто упадет без сознания от дикой боли.

«Потом, в более удобное время, я всегда буду к твоим услугам, – продолжил шептать Ша'Тот. – Даю слово».

«Твое слово ничего не стоит, трус!» - зашипел Г'Кар.

«Выбор за тобой», – холодно произнес Ша'Тот.

Они услышали шепот Ке'Сад, которая медленно шла, пытаясь найти их.

Г'Кар зарычал и кивнул.

«Хорошо. Не сейчас. Но однажды я приду за тобой. Спи спокойно, предатель!»

* * *

– Я хотел узнать, справляется ли моя дочь со своими обязанностями, – сказал советник Ша'Тот. – Советник На'Лак сообщила, что совсем недавно у вас произошел какой-то инцидент, но не стала вдаваться в подробности…

– Позволь угадать, что на самом деле ты хочешь узнать, – перебил его Г'Кар. – Возможно, ты хочешь выяснить, не удался ли план твоего друга Ли'Дака? Вынужден тебя огорчить, Ша'Тот. Не удался. И моей смерти вы еще долго не дождетесь. Обещаю.

Ша'Тот чуть приподнял пятнистую бровь.

– Я никогда не желал твоей смерти, Г'Кар. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. – Тон его был почти ласковым.

Г'Кар презрительно фыркнул, недобро оскалившись.

– Но это не помешало тебе пособничать тем, кто об этом мечтает, не так ли? Иначе зачем тебе подсылать ко мне собственную дочь?

Ша'Тот улыбнулся еще шире, качнув головой.

– Я не подсылал тебе свою дочь, Г'Кар. Она сама выбрала место службы. Невзирая на все мои попытки отговорить ее от этого безумия.

– Лжешь! – бросил Г'Кар, продолжая кривить губы в усмешке. – Даже если ты не подсылал, значит, это сделал Ли'Дак. Это вполне в его духе.

– Полагаю, об этом тебе надо говорить с самим советником, – сказал Ша'Тот, а потом вздохнул и добавил, посерьезнев: – Г'Кар… Моя жена давно мертва, и у нас было двадцать лет, чтобы свести личные счеты. И я ждал, когда ты придешь, чтобы убить меня. Но ты не пришел. Если твоя жажда мести еще не угасла, я готов к расплате. То, что я тебе обещал, по-прежнему в силе. Прошу лишь об одном: не втягивай в это дело моих родных. И не трогай мою дочь. Это лишь моя вина, не ее. Однажды ты уже отыгрался на ней, второго шанса я тебе не дам.

Г'Кар изумленно уставился на экран.

– О чем ты говоришь? Я ее знаю только два дня!

– Ты даже не помнишь это, не так ли? – с горечью сказал Ша'Тот. – И в этом ты весь… Хорошо, я освежу твою память, посол. Лет пять назад ты был в составе комиссии, подписавшей приказ об отставке моей дочери. Это было результатом расследования инцидента на военной базе в Квадранте 24, где она тогда служила.

Г'Кар приоткрыл рот. О, да, тот инцидент трудно было забыть. Таинственная гибель целой эскадрильи истребителей в поясе астероидов, и лишь один выживший пилот, утверждавший, что видел странный инопланетный корабль, напавший на них. Трудно поверить в такие басни. Дело тогда замяли. Тем более центаврианская граница была очень близко. Наверняка таинственный корабль был какой-то их секретной разработкой. Так тем пилотом была На'Тот! О, Г'Кван!..

– Моей дочери пришлось уйти с военной службы. Это было для нее довольно болезненным ударом. Потому что На'Тот мечтала об этом с детства. И ты разрушил эту мечту одной лишь своей подписью, – сказал Ша'Тот, стиснув зубы. Потом чуть расслабился и продолжил уже более спокойным тоном: – Я подозреваю, это было частью твоей мести мне. Но не стал выяснять это с тобой лично лишь потому, что решил, что это пойдет моей дочери во благо. Подумал, что работа на более мирной специальности будет для нее безопаснее.

Ша'Тот засмеялся, не выдержав. И это был очень злой и горький смех.

– И вот теперь она дипломатический атташе на «Вавилоне 5»! Какая ирония судьбы, ты не находишь, Г'Кар?

Посол на мгновение похолодел. Ох, неужели его подозрения были не напрасны? И На'Тот прилетела на станцию, преследуя и свои личные мотивы? Так вот почему она оказалась на этой должности? Хочет отомстить ему за то, что он разрушил ее карьеру?

– Надеюсь, это не твои хитроумные происки, Г'Кар, – сказал Ша'Тот, прищурившись. – И ты не собираешься… кхм… шантажировать меня? Потому что, если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы причинить вред моей дочери, я тебя уничтожу…

– Она знает? – отрывисто спросил Г'Кар, перебив его.

Ша'Тот покачал головой.

– Нет. Я ей не сказал о том, кто именно принял то решение. Тогда… она была и без того расстроена. А сейчас… Увы, я узнал о ее назначении на станцию, когда все уже было утверждено. Такова уж моя дочь. Она просто поставила меня перед фактом. Я не сказал тогда… и не буду говорить сейчас. Если, конечно, ты сам не решишь поступить иначе.

Г'Кар помотал головой.

– Н-нет, я предпочту ничего не говорить. Это… лишнее, на мой взгляд. И это было давно. Так что можешь быть спокоен. Ничто твоей драгоценной дочери не грозит.

Ша'Тот недобро оскалился.

– Ей ничего не грозило, пока она не уехала на эту станцию. Но я рад слышать, что ты… не будешь использовать ее как средство для сведения наших с тобой личных счетов. Так как она справляется с работой?

Г'Кар сглотнул. А потом, постаравшись улыбнуться как можно вежливее, ответил:

– Отлично справляется, _советник_ Ша'Тот. У меня нет никаких нареканий.

– Отрадно это слышать, _посол_ Г'Кар, – также вежливо ответил Ша'Тот. – Что ж, не буду больше отнимать ваше драгоценное время. И желаю вам спокойного сна!


End file.
